Computer systems may be upgraded with supplemental functionality using various procedures. One approach for upgrading a computer system is to install an internal expansion card within the host computer. Expansion cards are printed circuit boards that are plugged into an expansion slot of the host computer in order to add a desired set of functions to the computer. An expansion card typically has an edge connector that plugs into a corresponding expansion slot connector of the host computer. The edge connector of the expansion card has contacts that establish electrical contact with one or more components on the motherboard of the host computer via an internal bus when inserted into an expansion slot connector of the host computer. A bracket connected to one edge of the expansion card secures the card to the host computer while allowing access to any number of ports on the expansion card for connection to external peripheral devices.
Another approach for providing supplemental functionality to a computer system is to connect an external device to the host computer. For instance, an external bus may be used to transfer data between the external device and the host computer. Many devices that may be added to a host computer to provide additional functionality to the computer system are manufactured in two different form factors, as an expansion card and as an external device. Examples include modems, Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) hubs and other input/output hubs, and remote computer monitoring devices. There are advantages and disadvantages to utilizing internal expansion cards versus external devices to achieve the same functionality in a computer system.
Internal expansion cards are desirable in that they do not increase the footprint of the computer system in which it is installed. Additionally, the edge connector of an internal expansion card allows the card to receive power directly from the host computer and allows for rapid data transfer speeds. However, there are often a limited number of expansion slots available in a host computer. Peripheral devices also have advantages and disadvantages over expansion cards. Peripheral devices allow for simplified installation and portability, but they increase the footprint of the host computer, often require an external power supply, and may be subject to more limited data transfer speeds when compared to an internal expansion card due to the limitations of an external bus. As a result of the demand for both internal and external versions of the same product, manufacturers are burdened with the increased expense associated with producing two functionally identical products instead of one.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the invention have been made.